Girlfriend
by Taymontu
Summary: It's been a month since Mara and Mick had a fight and now Jerome and Mara are dating but Patricia doesn't like them dating so she'll do whatever she can to break them up. Songfic: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. PatriciaXJerome.


**So i've been listening to this all day and I finally figured out a good pairing for this: JEROMEXPATRICIA. So hope you like and let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT THE SHOW, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE SONG OKAY !**

_**Patricia's Pov **_

"Hello Trixie, " Jerome greeted

"sleazeball, " I muttered

It's been a month since Mara and Mick have broken up and Jerome asked her out and now their together. How could she, she knew I loved Jerome but she goes right ahead and date him.

" Hi sweetie, " Mara greeted and kissed Jerome on the cheek

Nina, Joy, and Amber rolled their eyes and went back to breakfast.

" Trudy, Jerome and I are going to Boomers after breakfast, " Mara announced

" Okay just make sure you don't come home to late ," Trudy replied sweetly

" Sure " Jerome said blankly

A quick smile appeared on my lips after they left.

" Joy, Nina, Amber come here ," I ordered walking to my room

" Sorry Patricia, I have a date with Alfie ," Amber yelled

The other two followed.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, No way,**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

" Hey guys, I seriously hate Jerome's girlfriend ," I muttered

" NO WAY, us too! " They agreed

" Hey guys, I could be his girlfriend, " I suggested

" Yeah you can, " They agreed

I told them my plan and they smiled and nodded.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way, No way,**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

We went to Boomers and found Mara and Jerome making out in the parking lot, when they parted Jerome starred at me and smiled.

" Patricia, " He called

I walked over to him and smiled.

" Hey, I know you like me, "

" NO WAY !" Mara shouted

" You know it's not a secret, " I laughed

" NO WAY! " Mara shouted again

I leaned over to him and a evil smiled took over my lips.

" I want to be your girlfriend, " I whispered

**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you**  
**All the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know**  
**What I can do**  
**To make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright...)**  
**Don't pretend**  
**I think you know**  
**I'm damn precious**  
**And hell yeah**  
**I'm the mother fuckin princess**  
**I can tell you like me too**  
**And you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)**

Mara pushed me into a car and death starred me which was really not like her, I walked away but I saw Jerome was mad.

" He's so fine, " I whispered to myself

" Even if it kills Mara, I will have him, " I muttered

" How'd it go? " Joy asked

" Not good, " I replied

_I bet his lips are delicious. Damn it why can't I stop thinking about him maybe because he's so addictive. I bet Mara can't satisfy him like I can because truly everybody knows I get what I want because i'm so precious and before Nina came to Anubis I was the princess. _

" He likes me and he knows i'm right! " I yelled

**She's like so whatever**  
**You can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

" Seriously Jerome, she's so goody two-shoes and goes off into whatever land but you can do so much better like me and then we'll be what everybody is talking about! " I yelled through a bullhorn

He opened his mouth to say something but Mara put her hand over his mouth.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, No way,**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way, No way,**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

I went over to Mara and Jerome who were making out at the food court, when they parted Jerome starred at me and smiled.

" Patricia, " He asked

I walked over to him and smiled.

" Hey, I know you like me ,"

" NO WAY! " Mara shouted

" You know it's not a secret, " I laughed

" NO WAY! " Mara shouted again

I leaned over to him and a evil smiled took over my lips.

" I want to be your girlfriend, " I whispered

**I can see the way**  
**I see the way**  
**You look at me**  
**And even when you look away**  
**I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time**  
**Again and again (and again, and again, and again...)**  
**(So)So come over here**  
**Tell me what I wanna hear**  
**Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't wanna hear you say her name**  
**Ever again (And again and again and again...)**

They went to the movies after where they were sitting in the back row where they can make out. I looked to the left where he was sitting and he was starring at me like he loved me like always, Mara cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss which would turn into a make out but I knew when he was kissing me he was thinking of me. I remember what Fabian said a day ago.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the living room when Fabian came in and collapsed on the couch. _

_" What's wrong Fabs? " Joy asked _

_Nina shot a 'He's my boyfriend remember? ' look. _

_" I mean Fabian, " Joy rephrased_

_" Jerome won't shut-up about Patricia, 'Patricia is so beautiful, Patricia is so funny, Patricia is so cute when she's angry ' It's sicking, " He groaned _

_"I'm right here ," I yelled and threw a pillow at him _

_" OW! " _

_End of Flashback _

" Jerome if you love me then tell me that you'll make Mara disappear actually don't even say her name ever again, " I whispered to him

" I wish I could ," He whispered back

**Cause**  
**She's like so whatever**  
**And you can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

" Seriously Jerome, she's so goody two-shoes and goes off into whatever land but you can do so much better like me and then we'll be what everybody is talking about, " I whispered slowly into his ear

He opened his mouth to say something but Mara put her hand over his mouth.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, No way,**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way, No way,**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

I looked over to the 'happy but not for long' couple , when they parted Jerome starred at me and smiled.

" Patricia, " He smiled

I smiled back which was something that hardly happened

" Hey, I know you like me, "

" NO WAY! " Mara shouted

" You know it's not a secret, " I laughed

" NO WAY! " Mara shouted again

I leaned over to him and a evil smiled took over my lips.

" I want to be your girlfriend, " I whispered

Everybody turned to Mara who was pissed, she took his arm and led him away.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
****Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
****There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
****She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Uh!**

"JEROME !" I yelled following him and Mara

" GO AWAY! " Mara ordered

" I can do it better, " I whispered to him

" Really ," Jerome said slyly

" JEROME! " Mara yelled

He leaned in closer till the centimeter between was closed, his lips were even more delicious then I would ever imagine, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me closer and closer. I forced my tongue into his mouth, it was too amazing until Mara pulled us away by force.

" JEROME HOW COULD YOU! " Mara yelled

" Sorry but I love Patricia so maybe try Mick again, " Jerome apologize which was amazing and surprising

Mara starred at us then marched off.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

" What were you thinking going out with her, " I asked

We were getting ice cream and I just needed to ask.

" I was trying to make you jealous, " He replied

My jaw dropped, I raised my hand up to smack him but before I could he pulled me into a long kiss.

" I love you Trixie, " He whispered

" I love you too sleazeball, " I whispered back

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, No way,**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I could be your girlfriend**

I never liked his girlfriend but now he has a new one, me. He likes me ad now he loves me and its not a secret not at all.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way, No way,**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

I never liked his girlfriend but now he has a new one, me. He likes me ad now he loves me and its not a secret not at all.

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)**  
**No way, No way, hey, hey**  
**I think you need a new one (Hey!)**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)**

I never liked his girlfriend but now he has a new one, me. He likes me ad now he loves me and its not a secret not at all.**  
**

**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I know that you like me (No Way!)**  
**No way, No way,**  
**You know it's not a secret (Hey!)**  
**Hey, Hey, You, You,**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

I never liked his girlfriend but now he has a new one, me. He likes me ad now he loves me and its not a secret not at all.

**No way! No way! Hey hey!**

No way will he ever escape me again because I love him. When we arrived at Anubis household he pulled me into another make out session.

" Trixie, " He whispered

" Yes ," I replied

" Show me, " He ordered

" What ?" I asked

" You said you can do it better, " He laughed

I smiled greatly at his comment,_ I could do it better but would I do it?_

" Okay, " I agreed

_I guess so_

**Sorry that Mara is OOC but I needed to change her for the story a little, so hope you liked, please review, and bye.**


End file.
